


Day At The Beach

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Day At The Beach, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy Stanley Uris, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Walks On The Beach, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan, Rich, and Eddie spend a relaxing day at the beach. I mean, it was relaxing. Until everything goes to hell.Oneshot/drabble





	Day At The Beach

It was a pretty nice day actually. That was why they decided to go to the beach. It sounded like a good plan at the beginning, but for whatever reason the only people who ended up going were Stan of course, Eddie, and then Richie. Great. 

Stan tried to put all of that out of his head though. It was still a nice day. It'd go all right. He'd make sure his friends didn't get into too much trouble--

"Ow!"

Of course. Expected. 

Stan and Richie turned to where Eddie was coming out of the ocean, holding his leg. His face was contorted in confusion and pain. Rich rushed to his side. 

"What happened?"

"I think a jellyfish just stung me." 

Stan took Eddie's other arm gently and helped him sit down. "You have to pee on it," he said, glancing up at Richie. 

Richie nodded. He could do that. 

...and then he went and fucking peed on the jellyfish a couple feet away on the beach. 

"That's for stinging my Spaghetti!"

Stan rolled his eyes, and Eddie did too, but he was smiling a little. That's why he did it. To make him smile. 


End file.
